MI ERROR: Ser un cobarde
by KatVanwyngardenMasen
Summary: Edward tampoco a tenido una vida completamente feliz, pues  su mente y corazón, al igual que hace 22 años atrás  continuan perteneciendo en un gran porcentaje a Isabella Swan. EdwardPov de mi OS Error.


**Los personajes son de la sensual señora Meyer Y la historia pertenece a mi cerebro.**

**Se recomienda leer mi OS ****Error**** para que este tenga un poco mas de sentido. Le debo agradecer a por darme la idea de hacer un EPOV.**

* * *

><p>Hace 22 años atrás conocí a una chica de ojos cautivantes como el chocolate, pestañas extensas como la vida, cabellos espesos como el mas exquisito dulce de leche, y una voz tan, pero tan cautivante como la música. Su nombre era Isabella Swan, la conocí en un salón de clases cuando apenas yo tenia 17 años. Me fijé en ella desde el primer momento en que la vi. Sentada en su banco desarrollando de forma muy concentrada un examen de español aquel día viernes, me gustó apenas mi mirada se encontró con la de ella por milésimas de segundos. Al siguiente viernes decidí "declararle" que me gustaba mediante una rosa que mande de forma anónima, – Ok, si, eso fue bastante cobarde de mi parte, pero es que mi timidez no me permitía hacer algo mas allá de eso- Nunca olvidare la linda sonrisa que me dio en forma de agradecimiento, y por que no decirlo, el agradecimiento que me mando a través de Jasper. Recuerdo la particular amistad que construimos con el pasar de los días, una relación que estaba basada en juegos tontos y múltiples risas, mas que en conversaciones cotidianas, pero me encantaba eso, me encantaba –y amaba- que pasara tiempo conmigo, pero había algo que me desagradaba mucho, mas bien era alguien, una sonrisa sale de mis labios al recordar la especie de "celos" que le tenia a Riley, pero es que no había nadie, no existía persona que conocieras mas a Bella que su inseparable amigo, y la verdad es que yo quería ser esa persona, yo quería ser ese amigo que conociera cada uno de sus gustos y secretos, si que nuestra amistad tenia bastante de confidencia, pero sabia que eso nunca jamás se igualaría a la que compartía con Riley.<p>

-¡Papá!, necesito ayuda con la tarea- Ella es mi Olivia, una pequeña Haitiana de 7 años que quedo huérfana cuando se registro el terremoto el 2010, y la cual no pensé dos veces en adoptarla como mía apenas la vi con su carita asustada, pelo despeinado y ojitos llenos de lagrimas en aquella albergue en donde prestaba servicios voluntarios como profesor, cocinero y hasta como enfermero. Es la mujercita de mis ojos.

-¡Ya voy Bonita mía!- le grite de vuelta, me pare del sillón en donde estaba para ir a la morada habitación de mi hija, y así ayudarla con la tarea.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer?- le pregunté mientras me ponía de rodilla a su lado para quedar a la altura del escritorio en donde estaba

-un árbol genealógico-ya me parecía raro que necesitara ayuda, pues muy rara vez la solicita y casi siempre es cuando la tarea implica temas de familia- ya sabes, me cuesta hacer cosas como esto

-No es tan difícil amor, mira, acá arriba pones "Familia Desarmes",y ya que no sabemos como se llamaban tus bisabuelos, porque se murieron antes de que incluso tu papás nacieran, ye en fin tu me habias dicho que tampoco nadie te hablo nunca de ellos, tienes que poner los nombres de tus abuelos paternos por acá y los nombres de tus abuelos maternos en este otro extremo, debajo de estos nombres pones el nombre de tu papi Lennin y debajo de estos dos otros nombres pones el nombre de mamá que era Sarah, no es necesario poner otros nombres porque ambos eran hijos únicos. Entonces entre el nombre de Lennin y de Sarah, pero obviamente mas abajo pones Olivia- todo esto se lo dibuje en una hoja suelta que había sobre el escritorio- y ya esta, así de simple es hacer un árbol genealógico.

-Pero papá- soltó una risita- Yo ya no soy Olivia Desarmes, ahora soy una Cullen.

-¡Hey! tu nunca dejaras de ser una Desarmes, nunca te tienes que olvidar de tus raíces, por lo cual siempre serás una Desarmes, es por eso que tienes que hacer otro árbol con tu familia Cullen, ¿entiendes?

-Aja-me dijo asintiendo con su morenita cara- Gracias Papi – Le guiñe un ojo y volví a mi sillón, no sin decirle que no dudara en solicitar mi ayuda si la necesitaba nuevamente

Sentado nuevamente frente a la ventana, mis pensamientos volvieron a mis años de adolescencia y mejor dicho volvieron específicamente a una ex adolescente llamada Isabella, aquella pequeña con una personalidad única que nunca olvidare, al igual que nunca olvidare la fiesta que dio Aro, la fiesta en donde me di el valor para confesarle cuanto me gustaba, y la fiesta en donde me dijo que le atraía, pero no lo suficiente para arruinar la amistad que poseíamos en caso de que comenzáramos una relación amorosa que alo mejor después no resultaría. Palabras que quedaron marcadas en mi memoria, palabras que de cierta forma me esperaba, palabras que hasta el día de hoy aparecen en mis sueños. Y palabras que al igual que aquella noche y hasta el día de hoy duelen aquí dentro. Cree un rechazo hacia mi, sabia que si fuera un chico menos introvertido, alo mejor a Bella le parecería mas interesante, me odiaba por ser un estupido pendejo que se avergonzaba hasta para saludar.

Nunca más le hablé, nunca más la salude, y por el resto del año la ignore a más no poder, y solamente porque me daba vergüenza volver a verle su carita después de las palabras que le dije al declararme. Pero lo que nunca deje de hacer fue mirarla cada vez que podía, muchas veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero yo la evadía rápidamente, muchas veces también observe que en sus ojos estaban hinchados y habían rastros de lagrimas en ellos, otras veces la vi llorando sobre el hombro de Riley, siempre con las ganas de acercarme y preguntarle que es lo que andaba mal, que o quien la tenia en ese estado, pero nunca me atreví, solo me dedique a terminar mi año escolar con una buena calificación, si hasta me aleje de Emmett, Jasper y Alice, los amigos por los cuales llegué a ese colegio. Solo me concentre en mis estudiaos por las mañanas y las tardes, y el invadir mi mente con la hermosa de Bella por las noches. En mi gran amor Bella.

Creo que por eso nunca me case o tuve una relación estable, auque no les mentiré, obviamente tuve novias que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, pero ninguna fue muy prolongada y nunca me sentí verdaderamente enamorado de ella, las quería, pero no lo puedo llamar amor, porque de la única chica de la cual estuve y sigo estando enamorado es de ella, de mi Isabella, el amor de mi vida. Bueno obviamente también esta mi pequeña angelito Liv, pero ella es otro tipo de amor, ella es el amor de mi existencia, la cual estoy seguro llego a mi vida para ahuyentar los tristes días que gobernaban mi vida.

No se que será de la vida de Bella, se que ya debe tener 37 años, de seguro esta casada con un hombre que le da todo lo que ella merece y al cual ama, con hijos o hijas que son su orgullo y felicidad y viviendo una vida magníficamente esplendida, no se si algún día volveré a verla –que es algo que me encantaría pasara- o si iré a tener una pequeña noticia de ella. Solo se que nunca olvidare a la pequeña adolescente –que ya es una mujer- que me cautivo con su mirada abrigadora y luminosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¡Holiwiiiis niñas senasules!<p>

Bueno, acá les dejo lo que fue de la vida de este tímido Edward, y que como ya dije mas arriba fue una idea que me dio y la cual decidí tomar. Como yo no se nada de lo que paso con este hombrecillo todo eso del trabajo voluntario, Olivia y que aún sigue enamoradísimo de Bella es algo que invente. En fin espero que les guste más que **Error** (porque en verdad ciento que ese relato no quedo muy lindo) y eso. También quiero agradecerle mil y 8 árboles a **Sydney Drew**:bonita, a ti nunca te olvidare, porque tu me diste el primer rr de mi vida :X y me alegra de que Error te sirviera para reflexionar. **Evy** y **Vampire Lola**, mil grasias para Uds. Y analizare la idea de un reencuentro entre estos dos "sufridos" .Chaitooooo!


End file.
